


[Podfic] slow roam

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Tyler left Jamie behind, and the one time he didn't.</p><p>Tyler is a vagabond, Jamie travels, and at what point does running into each other around the world stop being an accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] slow roam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [slow roam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519922) by [insomniacjams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacjams/pseuds/insomniacjams). 



Cover Art provided by the love of my life, Reena_Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save):

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Slow%20Roam.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:01
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Slow%20Roam.m4b) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:01

## Reader's Notes

In the past year, Hananobira has been an excellent friend and helped me through some really hard times. This is just as small token of m appreciation for her.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
